


Favors and Parker Luck

by mcrvel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: A favor, Adoption, Awkward, BAMF Michelle Jones, Fluff, Kinda, Pregnancy, aunt may and happy hogan, because research whats that, but not really, college doesnt exist its just infinite summer, enjoy, glimpse into peter and mj's hectic life, idk if its legally accurate either, idk what this is I was bored, ill add more tags, its really confusing but i promise it makes sense, just click on it ik the tags r bad, michelle and peter are parents, michelle puts up with peter, michelle puts up with too much, not exactly medically accurate, ohmygod they were roomates, peter and michelle live together, peter is a good nephew, peter teases her, soft michelle, teen parenthood, theyre like 18 ish, this makes no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrvel/pseuds/mcrvel
Summary: Aunt May asks Peter for a favor and somehow he and Michelle end up as parents.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Aunt May's Favor

Peter was beyond grateful for his aunt. She was genuinely, a life saver. So when she came to him, desperate for a favor, Peter couldn't really say no. 

Aunt May was pregnant. 

Peter's initial reaction was shock. He didn't even realize his aunt still COULD get pregnant. Then it was disgust. He didn't like thinking about the things his aunt and Happy did when they were alone. Then it was excitement! He was getting a cousin, practically a sibling. Then it was confusion. What favor could Aunt May need that HE could help with.

After May explained, Peter fainted. 

When he regained his consciousness, he asked her to repeat what she'd said, to make sure he'd heard it right. "I'm already almost 7 months, I know it's hard to tell, I didn't think I could have kids anymore which is why I didn't notice, but I am, and I need your help Peter. Neither Happy or I want a child or are able to properly care for one, and it's far too late in the pregnancy to get an abortion. I'm going to put it up for adoption Peter, unless you'd be willing to... well... adopt it." May repeated. 

Peter knew that regardless, May would pick the perfect parents for the baby. But he couldn't help but wonder why she thought HE would be the perfect parent. For heaven's sake, he was only 18. 

"Why me?" Peter asked. 

"It's selfish..." May sighed, and Peter understood. 

She wanted to be a part of this baby's life, she just didn't want to be it's mother. 

"But May, I'm 18-" Peter began. "Peter Benjamin Parker, you are the most mature 18 year old I know. You've dealt through things unimaginable, and I know you'd make a good parent. You don't have to do this, please in no way think I'm pressuring you. I just thought you might like the option. Just think about it Peter." 

"May, if I say yes, how am I supposed to explain how I'm suddenly the parent of a baby? There's no logical reason I'd adopt a baby at 18, other than y'know, what I might potentially end up doing." Peter said. "You could....pretend it's MJ's?" May suggested. "Oh my gosh, I didn't even THINK about MJ, I've got to ask her, I mean she'd be a parent too, she could even be it's legal mother! Speaking of this, if I were to do this, you wouldn't like think of the kid as your own, just cuz you birthed it and cuz it's biologically yours? Because it's technically adoption?" Peter said, mind reeling with questions. "I feel no emotional connection Peter. It's being adopted, into a loving family that's going to care for it far better than I can. As far as I'm, or anyone else is concerned, I'm just a proud grandmother." May said. Peter nodded. "I need to talk to MJ." 

As Peter walked home, he contemplated how to bring this up to MJ. "Hey em, wanna take in a child?" "Hey M, we're adopting a baby but we have to pretend it's yours!" "Hey M, why don't we become teen parents, without you even being pregnant." Peter was going to die of humiliation. Probably. 


	2. MJ, Let's have a Baby!

He and MJ are eating dinner. 

She's just taken a bite out of her pizza when he blurts out "MJ, Let's have a baby!". MJ's eyes widen, and she coughs, a lot. Is she choking? "Em, No, that came out wrong!" he splutters. MJ's sipping on her water, lips twinging slightly. "And what were you trying to say?" MJ says with a smirk. "Um... I may be considering adopting a child?" Peter tries again. "You're gonna have to elaborate." 

So Peter explains. MJ's smile turns into a frown, and he can tell she's deep in thought. "Am I supposed to just pretend that I got myself knocked up?" She asks. "Um...well you can tell your parents the truth? And Ned obviously. And I mean it's totally your choice, but I feel like that would be the easiest." Peter rambles. 

"Ok. Fine. I'll do it." MJ says. "You-you'll do it? You do realize what you're agreeing to, right? Like, becoming the legal mother of a child. Becoming a mom. You can't just like back out of it. Like it's permanent." "I know. I'll do it. I can tell you want to do this, and well, someone's gotta keep the child sane. And also care for it when you're out being the neighborhood superhero." MJ grins. 

Peter plants a kiss on her lips. "I love you." She smiles into his lips. "I know." she responds. Peter grins, looping his hands around her waist and hoisting her into his lap. 

When Peter and MJ arrive at May's the following morning, telling her they'll do it, she's over the moon. 

When Peter shows up at Ned's house that evening to watch Empire Strikes Back, he humiliates himself again. "MJandiarehavingababy." He blurts out. "You had sex, and you didn't tell me?" Ned says, offended. "What? No I didn't! No, that's not what I meant! MJ's not pregnant!" Peter tries, and fails to explain. "Me and MJ are adopting a baby." 

Meanwhile, MJ is with her mother, skipping Friday night movie night to tell her mother that she and Peter are adopting a child. "Mom?" MJ says. MJ's mom is unpredictable. MJ has no clue how she's going to react. She doesn't tell Peter this, but that's one of the reasons she said yes to this whole thing. She wanted to be a better mom than her mom. Her mom was emotionally unstable, and MJ had constantly grown up seeing her mother in pain, and weak. MJ wanted to show this child that her mama was strong and she didn't want this child to have to care for their mother, that's the mom's job. "Yes sweetheart?" MJ's mom responds. She's a good mom. MJ loves her mom. She just wasn't always the best. "Peter and I are adopting a child." She tells her mother. "Why?" Ms. Jones asks. "Someone Peter knows is in need of good care for the baby in their womb. Peter and I decided to adopt it." Her mom is unreadable, MJ can't tell if she's mad or not. "Okay. Good for you two. You'll make great parents." She says, giving MJ a hug. 

Peter and MJ are going to be parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is this even where is this inspo coming from tbh. ALSO IK ITS LIKE IN PRESENT TIME I CANT STICK WITH ONE TENSE IM SRY, THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS WILL PROBS BE PRESENT TENSE TOO


	3. Toinette is a dumb name

Now that Peter and MJ have officially agreed to this whole baby thing, there's a couple things they need to do. Actually, a lot of things.

Step One: They need to create a nursery. Their apartment only has two bedrooms. Both are occupied. "You can move into my room and we can give yours to the baby." Peter says. "Oh hellll nah, you're moving into MY room, and we're giving YOURS to the baby." MJ says. Peter doesn't argue. MJ's room looks like the inside of an artist's workshop. Her desk has numerous notebooks splayed across it, and she has pencils and pens in every nook and cranny. There's still plenty of room, but Peter can't help but feel like he's invading her private space. 

After he's moved all his stuff to their room, MJ can't help but smile. Peter's passed out on the bed. He's taped Spiderman drawings to the walls, and he's moved his desk into a previously unoccupied corner. The first aid kit is propped against the wall, and Peter has an unopened LEGO set in MJ's bookcase. It's the perfect mix of Peter and MJ. 

They're shopping for things for the nursery. As MJ drives them, she says "Just so you know, we're not stereotyping this baby since birth. No pink or blue walls. No overly girly or boy clothes. No girl toys or boy toys. Why do toys even have a gender in the first place? Society's fucked up." 

Aunt May tells them the baby's a girl. MJ's ordering diapers, and Peter's out spiderman-ing. She knows what she wants to name her, but doesn't know if Peter will like it. As Peter climbs through the window, he says "What about Toinette?" MJ laughs. "You've got to be kidding." She says. She's almost out of breath she's laughing so hard. Peter's face falls. "It's after Tony-" "No, I got that, It's just... Toinette? Really?" "I like it." Peter protests. "No. I'm not naming my daughter Toinette. Come up with something else to represent Tony." Peter stuck his bottom lip out, pouting. "Not even for a middle name?" he asks. "Well...Maybe. I was kinda thinking we should name her Dahlia, cuz y'know, that means something to us. But we could always go with London too. Cuz that also means something to us. Or we could use both, save one for the future or something." MJ suggests. Peter smiles. "I love it Em. Sooooo.... Dahlia Toinette or London Toinette?" he smirks. "Dahlia. Baby London will be in a couple years. God I can't believe I'm actually using a name you suggested. Toinette. Toinette is a dumb name." "Fine, do you want her to be Dahlia Anthony?" Peter retorts. "There's nothing wrong with that." MJ says, refusing to admit that Peter has made a valid point. 

Dahlia's room is painted yellow, her crib sheets spiderman patterned. Because they actually make those. And MJ thinks it's hilarious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone named Toinette, MJ is very opinionated.


	4. Stuffed Tarantula?

"Peter Benjamin Parker, you've got to be kidding me." MJ yells. "What? I think it would be cute!" Peter protests. "We are NOT buying a stuffed tarantula." MJ says. "God that's not a sentence I ever thought I'd say." Peter smirks. "Tell me Em, don't you have a stuffed animal that you can't sleep without, that you've had forever?" MJ rolls her eyes. "Well yes, but its not a TARANTULA!" "I know. I've seen it." "HAVE NOT." "HAVE TOO!"

Peter decides not to listen to MJ, and goes out on a quest to find a stuffed tarantula. Spoiler alert: It's not that easy. 

He knows MJ's already going to kill him. She will definitely kill him if he buys a pink or purple stuffed spider. He buys a nice green one, and has decided it's name is Sally. 

When Spiderman sneaks into their apartment late that night, he thinks he's sneaky enough to not get caught. He's underestimated MJ's "Peter Tingle" (she knows when Peter's there, it's that simple). As he sneaks into Dahlia's room, he hears a "Whoah there Spidey, what do you think you're doing?" Peter freezes. "You better not be bleeding in there. That room is a no blood zone." MJ threatens. Peter takes the mask off. "I... I forgot that it wasn't my room." MJ can't tell if he's being serious or not, because she knows that Peter would do something like that. So she lets it rest. 

The following morning, as she's putting some new baby clothes May dropped off away, she sees it. 

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yells. Peter's eating breakfast, and he starts to choke on his Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "I take it you saw Sally?" MJ's anger disappears for a second. "Sally?" She asks. Peter nods. "YOU NAMED IT SALLY?" MJ moans. "I'm so glad I didn't let you pick the baby's name." She mumbles under her breath.

MJ finds it comedic that Spiderman bought his daughter a stuffed spider to sit upon her Spiderman sheets. But regardless of that fact, she's still mad. For now. She'll grow to love Sally just as much as Spidey and Dahlia will.

**Author's Note:**

> i had inspiration and i wrote this and it sucks but enjoy anyways


End file.
